Estocolmo
by Paty-chan
Summary: Albedo resolve que Ben deve pagar por todo o mal que já lhe causou, da maneira mais promíscua possível.


**Nota: para a minha diva Tati, que sempre me inspira com novas idéias.**

**ESTOCOLMO**

Definição da Síndrome de Escotocolmo:

"_As vítimas começam por identificar-se emocionalmente com os sequestradores, a princípio como mecanismo de defesa, por medo de retaliação e/ou violência. Pequenos gestos gentis por parte dos raptores são frequentemente amplificados porque, do ponto de vista do refém é muito difícil, senão impossível, ter uma visão clara da realidade nessas circunstâncias e conseguir mensurar o perigo real. As tentativas de libertação, são, por esse motivo, vistas como uma ameaça, porque o refém pode correr o risco de ser magoado. É importante notar que os sintomas são consequência de um stress físico e emocional extremo. O complexo e dúbio comportamento de afetividade e ódio simultâneo junto aos raptores é considerado uma estratégia de sobrevivência por parte das vítimas"._

-Merda! –Kevin xingou em voz alta.

O moreno bufou ao ver que Albedo havia conseguido escapar do seu ataque. Agora ele voava no céu usando a forma de _Calafrio_, carregando Ben inconsciente.

-Não acredito que deixamos Albedo escapar! –Gwen passou a mão no rosto.

-Podemos rastreá-lo. –ele disse, tirando seu distintivo do bolso.

Algo começou a apitar metros à frente e descobriram o distintivo de Ben caído no chão.

-Minha tia vai ficar furiosa... –a ruiva respirou fundo.

(...)

Albedo riu, conforme se afastava do centro da cidade. Seu plano havia dado certo, desviou a atenção do trio e conseguiu capturar Ben. Agora levaria o humano para um local escondido e o faria pagar por seus crimes.

Após dez minutos voando, chegaram a uma casa abandonada no subúrbio de Bellwood. Ele se transformou novamente em humano e colocou o outro em seu ombro. Sem chamar a atenção, entrou pelos fundos na casa.

Ao chegar à sala, o deitou num colchão de casal no chão e amarrou seu pé direito em uma corrente, presa na parede. Sentou em uma cadeira de frente e esperou que Ben acordasse.

Até que não demorou muito. Ele gemeu e abriu os olhos lentamente, colocando a mão na cabeça, onde havia recebido o golpe. Ao perceber que não estava em nenhum lugar conhecido, Ben olhou ao redor e parou em Albedo.

-Onde estamos? –perguntou, sentando-se.

-Na sua nova casa. –ele respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Você sabe que não vai demorar pra Kevin e Gwen me acharem não é?

-Não confie tanto nisso. Você está sem seu distintivo e bloqueei a energia do Omnitrix.

Ben olhou para seu relógio e viu que ele estava desligado, com uma peça azul em cima do visor.

-Nem adianta tentar tirar, é indestrutível pro nível de complexidade nesse planeta. –Albedo levantou-se.

-O que você planeja com isso tudo hein? –ele levantou o rosto e encarou o outro.

-Simplesmente fazer você pagar por me transformar _nisso._

Fez um gesto para si mesmo. O alien ajoelhou bem perto do humano e segurou seu rosto com força. Encarando aqueles olhos verdes, expirou pela boca, soltando o ar devagar. Havia bebido uma solução cheia de feromônios minutos antes da luta e agora todos os fluidos de seu corpo estavam repletos daquele estimulante.

Ben respirou aquele hálito e seu corpo estremeceu por completo. De repente sentia-se um pouco tonto e eufórico, como se tivesse bebido.

-Estou preso nesse corpo. E por conta disso sei de todas as suas necessidades. –a voz de Albedo era baixa e rouca. –Seus pensamentos ficam flutuando em minha mente... Não sei mais onde eu termino e começa você.

Ele pegou umas das mãos de Ben e a colocou em cima do volume entre suas pernas.

-Por mais que eu me alivie, nunca é o bastante. –ele franziu a sobrancelha, sério. –Por isso vou me satisfazer com você até cansar, porque isso tudo é culpa sua.

Sem esperar qualquer reação do outro, beijou-o com força. Sentiu que Ben tentava escapar do contato, mas não conseguia. Usando de sua força, Albedo jogou o humano no colchão e ficou por cima.

Ben não sabia o que estava acontecendo direito, seu cérebro demorava pra entender a situação. Estava ficando cada vez mais eufórico e as coisas começaram a rodar. Sentiu o peso do corpo de Albedo contra o seu, sua língua procurando uma entrada.

Arrepiou-se por completo e permitiu a passagem, sem pensar muito. O alien rosnou de prazer e invadiu a boca de Ben, beijando-o com voracidade e sentindo que era retribuído. Seu plano estava funcionando melhor do que esperava.

Afastou-se para recuperar o fôlego e voltou sua atenção para a orelha dele, lambendo e mordiscando o lóbulo. Podia ouvir Ben gemendo baixinho e se retorcendo embaixo dele. Desceu e alcançou o pescoço, onde fez a mesma coisa.

Albedo levantou o troco, ficando apenas ajoelhado no colchão, com Ben entre suas pernas. Rapidamente, ele abriu a calça jeans e abaixou a cueca, revelando o membro rígido. Queria marcar o humano, humilhá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis. Por isso, começou a se masturbar com vontade, a mão movendo com destreza, até que finalmente chegou ao orgasmo, o jato branco sujando o pescoço e o rosto de Ben.

O alien segurou o outro pela franja, forçando o rosto dele contra a ereção, fazendo-o lamber o prepúcio. Depois beijaram-se e Albedo levantou, largando Ben sonolento e com o rosto sujo.


End file.
